tous les jours Halloween
by ylg
Summary: Zombillénium :: recueil de drabbles :: 1ère vignette : He ben non, dans la mort non plus on n'est pas tous égaux. Aurélien Zahner va faire le dure apprentissage des différentes catégories et de la hiérarchie des monstres. 2 et 3èmes : Tim et Astaroth, les deux côtés du miroir. MàJ, 4ème : faire cohabiter tous ces monstres différents. ::gen;:
1. Aurélien, petit nouveau

**Titre :** Le petit nouveau  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Zombillénium  
 **Personnages :** Aurélien Zahner, les employés de Zombillénium  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arthur des Pins, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Hallowe'en  
 **Nombre de mots :** 150

oOo

Apparemment, à Zombillénium, il y a de nouvelles règles de... non-vie à apprendre. Les employés du parc ne forment pas une masse homogène mais différents sous-groupes. Il y a les zombies, les vampires, les loups-garous, des monstres divers et variés, toute une hiérarchie entre eux, et surtout, pas de mélange.

Aurélien Zahner n'appartient à aucune catégorie connue. Étant le petit nouveau, à la cantine, il flotte  
table en table et se voit rejeté de toutes l'une après l'autre pendant que son plateau refroidit. Et manque de se renverser les fois où on l'envoie paître plus violemment.  
C'est comme un cauchemar du temps du lycée qui se réalise. C'est complètement dingue ! Il a passé l'âge pour ça, quand même.

...Au moins, ça n'est pas celui où se retrouve en slip devant tout le monde. Et évidemment, c'est là qu'il se transforme en démon et craque sa chemise, récoltant des sifflets.


	2. Timothée, les vrais monstres

**Titre :** Si les monstres existent vraiment  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Zombillenium  
 **Personnages :** Tim Matauzier & Astaroth  
 **Genre :** gen-ish/angst  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arthur de Pins, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** Ikki-Jen voulait Astaroth et/ou Tim pour le Trick or Treat de MonthlySuperGo  
 **Nombre de mots :** 350

oOo

Tim croyait aux démons. Comment en serait-il autrement ? Depuis son enfance, il rêvait la nuit qu'il avait des ailes et des cornes et qu'il vivait avec d'autres monstres. Il aimait ces rêves parce que dedans, il pouvait voler. Et les monstres avaient l'air dangereux mais étaient gentils. Alors que dans le monde réel... sa mère avait l'air gentille mais... voilà. Tant qu'il croyait que ça n'était que des rêves, il lui arrivait d'en parler. Papa souriait et opinait : oui, ça avait l'air chouette. Maman... donnait l'air de vouloir qu'il se taise. Alors il se tut. Avant qu'elle ne l'y force.  
Il apprit à ne plus parler des rêves. Plus à la maison. Et il n'essaya jamais d'en parler à l'école de toute façon. Les gros bras l'auraient traité de dingue en plus de nullard et se moqueraient de lui encore plus et... et, il ne voulait pas savoir s'ils iraient au-delà des mots.

Parfois, souvent, les humains se comportaient en monstres. Alors les vrais monstres ne pouvaient pas être aussi dangereux, en comparaison. L'idée que de gros monstres secrètement gentils existent avait quelque chose de rassurant. Un monde peuplé seulement d'humains aurait été trop triste.  
Il n'eut pas de phase goth pour autant : ç'aurait été inviter tout le monde à l'école à se moquer de lui et le frapper pour de bon. Il n'en montra jamais rien.

C'était son secret. Qu'il y croyait quand même. Et il espérait qu'un jour, il en rencontrerait.  
Zombillenium, le parc d'attraction de l'autre côté du trou du cul du monde qui leur servait de département ? Naaan, c'était juste pour de faux. Mais Papa décida que ça ferait un chouette cadeau d'anniversaire, et Maman, pour une fois, ne dit rien au lieu de descendre l'idée en flammes comme les fois précédentes, alors... alors fit semblant de rien, se contentant d'un simple _bah pourquoi pas_ , déterminé à ne pas montrer quels espoirs ça lui donnait. Et s'il était déçu ? et si Maman changeait d'avis et l'empêchait d'y aller finalement ? Alors... non. N'espère pas. Attends de voir...


	3. Astaroth, les pires peurs

**Titre :** Cauchemars  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Zombillenium  
 **Personnages :** Astaroth & Tim Matauzier  
 **Genre :** gen-ish/angst  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arthru de Pins, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** parce que Halloween c'est Zombillenium Day, na ! + follow-up du Trick or Treat  
 **Nombre de mots :** 250

oOo

Astaroth cauchemarde parfois. Il a grandi avec le parc et travaille toute la journée à la maison hantée. Au début les peurs des humains l'amusaient, maintenant elles l'ennuient, voire elles l'agacent. Il voit le pire des angoisses humaines et de leurs origines toute la journée ; arrivé à l'adolescence, comme beaucoup, il se rebiffe contre le système qui les génère.  
Il refuse de comprendre pourquoi les monstres doivent faire les clowns pour amuser des humains pathétiques, et pourquoi ils n'ont pas le droit d'en tuer ; ils le méritent pourtant. Et ils s'entre-tuent déjà eux-mêmes, pourquoi pas leur donner un coup de main ? Ça serait rendre service...

Une fois, le mécanisme de l'attraction a eu des ratés pendant ses heures et a généré un miroir dans lequel il a vu son reflet sans cornes, la peau toute pâle, taché de son. C'était la même structure, les mêmes formes, les mêmes yeux... son visage, transformé en humain. L'idée l'a dégoûté, terrifié, et depuis, elle hante son sommeil.  
À cause de ça il voit un peu trop souvent en rêve une petite vie minable, où il s'ennuie à l'école, gavé de matières incompréhensibles et harcelé par des ados hargneux. On dirait les rivalités de la cafét' de Zombillenium, en pire.

Depuis, il ne conçoit plus rien d'aussi affreux qu'une vie humaine ordinaire : quelle horreur ! Il est bien content de ne pas en être, et soulagé de se réveiller dans sa propre peau chaque matin, bien à l'abri sous ses ailes.


	4. le parc et ses morts vivants, logistique

**Titre :** Logistique  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Zombillenium  
 **Personnages :** les employés de Zombillenium  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG /K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arthur de Pins, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** _All the Dead Characters Are Living Together_ pour genprompt_bingo (tous les personnages morts vivent ensemble)  
 **Nombre de mots :** 350

oOo

C'est un casse-tête terrible, ces dortoirs à organiser. Le retour des corons ? pas du tout, parce qu'on ne peut pas loger tous les monstres à la même enseignes. Mais dès qu'on donne des avantages à une catégorie qui en a besoin, les autres beuglent. Ce sont des querelles de voisinage et de clocher à n'en plus finir entre les clans de vampires, de loups-garous, de zombies, de démons et des autres monstres les plus divers. Ils travaillent tous ensemble, mais pour ce qui est de vivre, pardon, d'exister au quotidien, c'est une autre affaire.  
Même dans la non-mort il reste un racisme ambiant qui refait surface par moments. L'union en face du, disons, vitalisme qu'ont les humains vivants pour l'ensemble pas vraiment cohérent des différents monstres, est assez théorique. Ne serait-ce que parce que beaucoup refusent d'être regroupés de façon incohérente en premier lieu !

Imaginez la cantine ! Il faut déjà se prendre assez le chou comme ça avec la cafeteria des visiteurs, il faut en prime que les produits des employés ne croisent jamais ceux des clients. Multipliez les réclamations des allergiques, des religieux; des militants, démultipliées à l'infini... C'est à s'arracher les cheveux.  
Et il est impensable de faire du favoritisme, même si bien sûr les accusations dans ce sens volent régulièrement.

Le plus surprenant, c'est que les burn-out arrivent finalement si peu souvent et ne se transforment pas en burn-down. Un de ces jours, l'un d'eux va vraiment péter un plomb et passer tout le parc au lance-flamme...


End file.
